2027 Atlantic hurricane season (Sandy156)
ANIMATION: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_GZc4xkRJqc The 2027 Atlantic hurricane season was the most active Atlantic hurricane season on record, shattering many records that were held by the 2005 season. With 41 named storms, 26 hurricanes, and 16 major hurricanes forming, this season shatters the record for the most storms, hurricanes, and major hurricanes respectively. Of these sixteen majors that formed this season, a record eleven became Category 4 hurricanes and a record eight became Category 5 hurricanes. In total, the damage total for this season is $480 billion, making it the costliest tropical cyclone season on record previously held by the 2023 season. The season also recorded a total of 1,262 deaths. The season features the most intense and largest tropical cyclone ever recorded, Sam, with a minimum central pressure of 867 mbar (hPa). The season officially starts at June 1 and officially ends at November 30, although storms may form out of those boundaries. The first system, Tropical Storm Ana, developed on January 15, while the last storm, Tropical Storm Phi, dissipated on January 5 of next year. The 2027 season was also the third season to use the Greek list became the annual hurricane list was exhausted and used up the most names of the list on record. Season summary ImageSize = width:800 height:300 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2027 till:01/02/2028 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2027 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_≤_39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:15/01/2027 till:18/01/2027 color:TS text:Ana (TS) from:09/03/2027 till:14/03/2027 color:C1 text:Bill (C1) from:17/05/2027 till:20/05/2027 color:TS text:Claudette (TS) from:30/05/2027 till:01/06/2027 color:TS text:Danny (TS) from:04/06/2027 till:13/06/2027 color:C3 text:Evelyn (C3) from:17/06/2027 till:23/06/2027 color:C2 text:Fred (C2) from:20/06/2027 till:03/07/2027 color:C5 text:Grace (C5) from:20/06/2027 till:23/06/2027 color:TS text:Henri (TS) from:26/06/2027 till:04/07/2027 color:C5 text:Ida (C5) from:01/07/2027 till:03/07/2027 color:TD text:Ten (TD) from:15/07/2027 till:24/07/2027 color:C2 text:Julian (C2) from:20/07/2027 till:26/07/2027 color:C1 text:Kate (C1) from:23/07/2027 till:29/07/2027 color:C1 text:Larry (C1) barset:break from:28/07/2027 till:14/08/2027 color:C5 text:Mindy (C5) from:31/07/2027 till:01/08/2027 color:TD text:Fifteen (TD) from:01/08/2027 till:04/09/2027 color:C4 text:Nicholas (C4) from:03/08/2027 till:07/08/2027 color:TS text:Odette (TS) from:06/08/2027 till:16/08/2027 color:TS text:Peter (TS) from:14/08/2027 till:16/08/2027 color:TS barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:18/08/2027 till:24/08/2027 color:C4 text:Rose (C4) from:15/08/2027 till:30/08/2027 color:C5 text:Sam (C5) from:21/08/2027 till:25/08/2027 color:TS text:Teresa (TS) from:26/08/2027 till:04/09/2027 color:C3 text:Victor (C3) from:01/09/2027 till:14/09/2027 color:C5 text:Wanda (C5) from:02/09/2027 till:10/09/2027 color:C3 text:Alpha (C3) from:04/09/2027 till:08/09/2027 color:TS text:Beta (TS) from:08/09/2027 till:17/09/2027 color:C1 text:Gamma (C1) barset:break from:10/09/2027 till:11/09/2027 color:TS text:Delta (TS) from:13/09/2027 till:28/09/2027 color:C5 text:Epsilon (C5) barset:skip from:16/09/2027 till:24/09/2027 color:C1 text:Zeta (C1) from:19/09/2027 till:20/09/2027 color:TD text:Thirty (TD) from:21/09/2027 till:01/10/2027 color:C5 text:Eta (C5) from:25/09/2027 till:02/10/2027 color:C2 text:Theta (C2) from:29/09/2027 till:06/10/2027 color:C3 text:Iota (C3) from:02/10/2027 till:03/10/2027 color:TS text:Kappa (TS) barset:skip from:07/10/2027 till:12/10/2027 color:TS text:Lambda (TS) from:13/10/2027 till:23/10/2027 color:C5 text:Mu (C5) barset:break from:13/10/2027 till:25/10/2027 color:C4 text:Nu (C4) barset:skip from:14/10/2027 till:23/10/2027 color:C2 text:Omicron (C2) barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:18/10/2027 till:26/10/2027 color:C3 text:Pi (C3) barset:skip barset:skip from:22/10/2027 till:28/10/2027 color:TS text:Rho (TS) barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:24/10/2027 till:27/10/2027 color:TD text:Fourty-two (TD) from:04/11/2027 till:09/11/2027 color:TS text:Sigma (TS) from:16/11/2027 till:25/11/2027 color:C1 text:Tau (C1) from:09/12/2027 till:14/12/2027 color:TS text:Upsilon (TS) from:30/12/2027 till:05/01/2028 color:TS text:Phi (TS) barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2027 till:01/02/2027 text:January from:01/02/2027 till:01/03/2027 text:February from:01/03/2027 till:01/04/2027 text:March from:01/04/2027 till:01/05/2027 text:April from:01/05/2027 till:01/06/2027 text:May from:01/06/2027 till:01/07/2027 text:June from:01/07/2027 till:01/08/2027 text:July from:01/08/2027 till:01/09/2027 text:August from:01/09/2027 till:01/10/2027 text:September from:01/10/2027 till:01/11/2027 text:October from:01/11/2027 till:01/12/2027 text:November from:01/12/2027 till:01/01/2028 text:December from:01/01/2028 till:01/02/2028 text:January 2028 TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" Systems Tropical Storm Ana The first named storm of the season, the storm developed on January 15 as a subtropical depression from a non-tropical low that formed just a few days ago. The subtropical depression rapidly organized and the next day, it became a fully tropical storm and was named Ana. It reached its peak intensity on January 17 with maximum sustained winds of 50 mph (85 km/h) and a minimum central pressure of 998 mbar (hPa). Cooler water gushed in, causing the storm to weaken. Ana stayed well away from land, eventually became an extratropical cyclone on January 18. Hurricane Bill An extratropical system formed near the U.S on March 5, turning towards the south. Convection deepened and it attained tropical storm force winds late on March 7. Unexpectedly, the system started to develop tropical characteristics by March 8. As the center of circulation continues to organize, the NHC designated it as a subtropical storm on March 9 at 18:00 UTC, accordingly named Bill. Bill continues to struggle to attain full tropical characteristics over colder waters, while gradually strengthening. Then on March 11 at 12:00 UTC, Bill was declared as fully-tropical by the NHC as it was nearing hurricane status. It eventually was upgraded to a hurricane the next day. Bill, a somewhat compact storm, peaked with wind speeds at 75 mph (120 km/h) and had a pressure of 977 mbar at that time. After peak, wind shear took over the storm, causing Bill to weaken gradually. It was downgraded to a tropical storm later on March 12, and then made a sharp turn to the northwest. Bill continued to weaken until it became an extratropical cyclone on March 14 at 06:00 UTC. Tropical Storm Claudette A low pressure area formed on May 10, gradually going south-southwest. For the next few days, it drifted with no change in organization. As the storm made a gradual turn to the south and then a sharp turn to the south-southwest, it started to slowly organize. On May 17, an ASCAT scan revealed a well-defined center of circulation, and it prompted an upgrade to a tropical depression at 06:00 UTC. The system continued to organize over slightly warm temperatures and moderate wind shear. Early on May 18, a Reconnaissance mission confirmed about 40 mph winds near the center of the storm, and it was upgraded to Tropical Storm Claudette. Claudette quickly intensified, and it reached a peak intensity of 65 mph and 999 mbars later on that day before wind shear picked up and weakened the storm. The storm was downgraded to a tropical depression early on May 19, and then wind shear completely wrecked the storm, dissipating on May 20 at 12:00 UTC. Tropical Storm Danny A cold-core low formed on May 26, gradually going northeast. It started to get convection on May 28, and the NHC first detected the system as a low pressure area, despite cool waters and high wind shear. On May 30, it developed a circulation, and the NHC upgraded the low to a tropical depression at 12:00 UTC. Slowly moving eastward, the system organized and early on the next day it strengthened to a tropical storm, the NHC assigned it with the name Danny. Danny then peaked with maximum sustained winds of around 40 mph (65 km/h) and a central minimum pressure of 1002 mbar. Danny entered an area of very high wind shear, and it weakened to a tropical depression on May 31 at 18:00 UTC. It then turned into an extratropical low on June 1, over very cold waters. Hurricane Evelyn In late-May, a tropical wave formed in the central tropical Atlantic, gradually drifting west-southwest with no change of organization. Starting on June 1, it slowly organized as it goes. Late on June 4, an ASCAT scan showed that the circulation is well-defined and was upgraded to a tropical depression at 18:00 UTC. With the storm at warm waters and low wind shear, the storm got better organized and a day later, it attained tropical storm force winds and was given the name Evelyn. It quickly started to form an eye and started to intensify rapider. Early on June 7, it intensified into a hurricane. Evelyn then was upgraded into a Category 3 major hurricane the next day. Attaining major hurricane status at an unusually low latitude (5.7 N), Evelyn broke the record for the southernmost Atlantic major hurricane. Evelyn peaked with maximum sustained winds of 120 mph (195 km/h) and a central minimum pressure of 957 mbars. An eye replacement cycle along with increasing wind shear ensued the hurricane after its peak, and on June 9, it weakened below major hurricane status. On June 11 at 12:00 UTC, it weakened back to a tropical storm. About 6 hours later, it struck the island of Tobago with sustained winds of 65 mph (105 km/h) in the island. It then entered the Caribbean Sea and continued to weaken, degenerating to a remnant low early on June 13. Hurricane Fred An area of low pressure formed in the northwest early-June, gradually moving westward. On June 15, it begin to show signs of organization, as it skirted the Yucatan Peninsula. On June 17, it formed a circulation and was upgraded to a tropical depression per the ASCAT scan. The storm then made a cyclonic loop in the Gulf of Mexico, and while in the process, was upgraded to a tropical storm on June 18. Hurricane Grace Tropical Storm Henri Hurricane Ida Tropical Depression Ten Hurricane Julian Hurricane Kate Hurricane Larry Hurricane Mindy Subtropical Depression Fifteen Hurricane Nicholas Tropical Storm Odette Tropical Storm Peter Hurricane Rose Hurricane Sam On September 9, a tropical wave was first noticed over Western Africa by the National Hurricane Center, which they monitored for possible development over the next 7 days. It drifted off west-southwestward once it emerged off from Africa for the next few days, with no change in thunderstorm activity and organization due to relatively high amounts of wind shear surrounding the disturbance. On September 13 over waning wind shear, the disturbance started to organizing and develop a broad atmospheric convection, but still lacking a center of circulation. On September 15 after making a sharp turn toward the west-northwest, the NHC detected a well-defined center of circulation and thus, it was upgraded to Tropical Depression Twenty at 12:00 UTC. The tropical depression organized and began to acquire banding features near the center of the storm while going on a west-northwestward trajectory, and was upgraded into a tropical storm on September 16 at 00:00 UTC; the NHC assigning the name Sam. Sam then began intensifying more rapidly in low to moderate wind shear, and developed an eye-like feature 12 hours after it became a tropical storm. The very well-organized storm was upgraded into a hurricane at 18:00 UTC. Sam had maximum sustained winds of 85 mph (140 km/h) and a minimum pressure of around 977 mbar (hPa) on September 17 at 12:00 UTC. Afterward, it started to gradually weaken due to an increase in wind shear, and Sam was downgraded to a tropical storm on September 18 at 06:00 UTC. Shortly after, when the wind shear quickly abated, a period of rapid intensification fueled by very warm temperatures of around 88 °F (31 °C), causing Sam to go from tropical storm to a Category 4 hurricane in just 18 hours from September 18, 12:00 UTC to September 19, 06:00 UTC. It also developed a complete eyewall of 20 mi in diameter surrounding the hurricane’s core. The hurricane held C4 status for 12 hours while undergoing rapid intensification, until it became a Category 5 hurricane at 18:00 UTC that day. The hurricane continued to rapidly grow in size and deepen in pressure, still over low wind shear and very warm waters. Tropical Storm Teresa Hurricane Victor Hurricane Wanda Hurricane Alpha Tropical Storm Beta Hurricane Gamma Tropical Storm Delta Hurricane Epsilon Hurricane Zeta Tropical Depression Thirty Hurricane Eta Hurricane Theta Hurricane Iota Tropical Storm Kappa Tropical Storm Lambda Hurricane Mu Hurricane Nu Hurricane Omicron Hurricane Pi Tropical Storm Rho Tropical Depression Forty-two Tropical Storm Sigma Hurricane Tau Tropical Storm Upsilon Tropical Storm Phi Other systems On October 13, the NHC began issuing advisories on Tropical Storm Xi, only to be extratropical 12 hours later on the next day. Post-analysis found out that Xi was actually a cold frontal system itself and was downgraded to a tropical low. Storm names The following list of names were used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2027. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2033 season. This was the same list used in the 2021 season, with the exceptions of Evelyn, which replaced Elsa. This was also the first time the names Rose, Sam, Teresa, Victor, and Wanda were used. The name Evelyn was previously used in 1977. This is the third time the naming list was exhausted, thus far storms were named using the Greek alphabet. Greek Names Retirement On March 21, 2028 at the 50th session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the World Meteorological Organization retired the names Fred, Ida, Larry, Mindy, Nicholas, Rose, Sam, Wanda, Epsilon, Eta, Iota, Lambda, Mu, and Nu, and they will not be used again for another Atlantic hurricane. They will be replaced by Flynn, Ivy, Lucas, Molly, Nelson, Riley, Sid, and Winona respectively for the 2033 season. In 2005, it was decided it "was not practical to 'retire into hurricane history' a letter in the Greek Alphabet." Due to this, Greeks are not actually removed from the list and are preserved for future use if needed. Season effects This is a table of all the storms that have formed in the 2027 Atlantic hurricane season. It includes their duration, names, landfall(s), denoted in parentheses, damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but were still related to that storm. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a tropical wave, or a low, and all the damage figures are in USD. Potential tropical cyclones are not included in this table. Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:Seasons That Make 2005 Look Like Nothing Category:Sandy156’s creations Category:2027 Atlantic Hurricane Season Category:Record seasons Category:Costly Seasons Category:Deadly seasons